The half-demoness of Druitt
by RedRoseCrown
Summary: The Viscount of Druitt knew that he had a half-sister from his mother, but he has never met her. The fact that she was a bastard child didn't bother him at all, even when she came to live with his family and took their last name. She was a beautiful and charming young woman , but what he did not know was that despite everything Ariel is a half-demoness.
1. Chapter 1

**1\. The half-demoness of Druitt ~ She has beautiful eyes**

-The Viscount of Druitt was having tea with Undertaker. He was sleepy, but still had the energy to ramble about the great food he ate last week. Undertaker turned back joyfully, when someone at the door knocked. It had been the maid, who looks like a demon according to Druitt. She has amber eyes, and skin so pale. But, this time she was abnormally pale. Druitt didn't like this old maid, but his mother was fond of her.

-"Can I talk to you, master?"

-"I guess I'll go now," said Undertaker.

-"Wait, don't go!"

-"Don't worry," he said looking very entertained, "she won't eat you."

-"Master, Lady Ariel tried to kill herself yesterday," she went straight into the subject. Undertaker didn't move from the chair.

-"What?!" Druitt ejaculated. "What happened?"

-"Lady Ariel was taking a bath," she started talking in her typical methodical manner, opening her amber eyes widely, "and after I returned with the cherry jam, which she usually likes to eat after bath, I saw her completely submerged in the water. She was obviously trying to drown herself, but Lady Ariel refuses this fact."

-"Did something happen that you're not telling me?" spoke Aleister Chamber dangerously.

-"No, master," she insisted. "She is always smiling. Also, she is a very private person."

-"Oh," Druitt spoke in a dramatic manner. "It must have been so scary for you. Such an attractive woman you were in your age, but you still have your demonic eyes. I mean you have beautiful seducing eyes. Oh, you are indeed a beautiful woman, like the brides of Dracula."

-"Well, master," she spoke unemotionally, obviously used to Viscount's rambling, "if that's all, then I'll take my leave."

-"Goodnight," he said dramatically, "have sweet dreams."

-"She looks very demonic," Undertaker teased him.

-"Oh stop it," he spoke with his hand dramatically placed upon his forehead. "How can a demon be beautiful? She lures the prey with her charms."

-"Sister!" said Druitt, whose voice echoed over Undertaker's loud laughter, after they went in the main hall.

-"I hope Mother doesn't see you like this," he spoke uncharacteristically serious. "I know you look handsome, but if she sees you wearing men's clothes, you will be scolded."

-"Mum and Dad are at the Countess of Cardolan for dinner," she said walking dramatically down the marble stairs, "and they are staying over, remember?"

-"How can one think straight when living with such a dazzling woman as yourself, sis?" exclaimed Druitt.

-Ariel Rose Chamber has waist-length brown hair, unlike her brother who has blonde 'shining' (according to him) hair. But, her most beautiful feature was her eyes. One of them was green, and the other was amber. Ariel was wearing common and green clothes, and some black leather boots, which she just had to wear. Especially in a half-lit room, you'd think she is a man.

-"I want to be seen in the company of this good-looking young man," said her brother kindly. "Let's go to the cafeteria you always go since you came here."

-"This is Undertaker," he said, "my partner."

-"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she said taking his hand. "I'm Ariel."

-"Let's go to that coffee shop. I'm looking forward to the strawberry tarts Druitt was talking about earlier."

-"I'm looking forward to them as well. Alaura promised me to make them according to my recipe this time. You're going to love it. I promise."

-"I'm sure I will," he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. The half-demoness of Druitt ~ She goes ice-skating**

-"Please, stop singing," her mother said. "I just want to take a nap."

-"I'm sorry, mum," said Ariel. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she looked like a child playing with her favorite toy after a long time. "The song is considered completed."

-"It's too bad to let it go," she spoke in a sad voice, but her face told a different tale.

-"Okay, make one for me, then," said her mum hugging her tightly. "It feels so good to have a mother," Ariel thought in her mother's warm embrace.

-Viscount of Druitt, Undertaker and Ariel went ice-skating, and everyone in London seemed to be out of their houses. The river was frozen, and nearby were many small camps and tents. There was a competition about the most beautiful ice statue. In the middle of Thames were many joyful people of all classes. Druitt unsurprisingly didn't skate that much and, he spent the majority of the afternoon complimenting the sculptures of the 'Ice competition' surrounding them. Undertaker, on the other hand, behaved in the most surprising way. He hid him all of his white hair in a top hat, and was acting so seriously. It was freezing, but that wasn't a problem for Ariel. She wore what she wanted to wear; a circus outfit. Since she wasn't wearing a dress, Ariel felt free to go wild. Ariel didn't want to conform to the humans' rules too much. They will change with time, but she will live forever. Right now, she wants to spend as much time as possible with her brother while she can. He's so fake and irrational, but he's just a human, right? Though, she is completely confused to why they are letting her have her way so many times. She even made them dress up as women, when they went to the coffee shop called _'The sweet things in London'_ last time, and those going-out weren't so rare. Undertaker wore an orange dress and a flowery pink hat, and he also braided his hair into two pigtails. Druitt, on the other hand, wore a blue dress, and a black hat. Even though, Ariel was worried, they played their roles perfectly fine.

-"Don't tell me it's the sister of the Viscount of Druitt?" said a young man with blonde hair. Ariel found him very good looking immediately. It's rare to meet someone who is exactly her type.

-"Yeah, it's me," she replied. "How did you know?" When she looked back, she noticed that neither brother nor Undertaker were there.

-"I never could image her to be so pretty," he spoke making Ariel uncharacteristically shy, "pretty enough to steal my heart."

-"Oh, you."

-They talked and they talked for many days to come. The universe was never as interesting as the conversations with Xavier made it to be. Her half-demonic heart never felt so warm, but why is everything going so fast? She shouldn't fall in love with a human. However, the surprising part wasn't that a half-demoness had fallen in love or that this was even possible, but was that Ariel had received an invitation from the royal family. Xavier had been a prince. The son of Queen Victoria had asked for Ariel's hand.


End file.
